Many devices, such as imaging systems like printers, generally include access panels or doors. The panels or doors allow access to internal components for maintenance purposes, for example. The panels or doors may be either completely removable or may be connected to the body of the device with hinges. The hinges allow the panel or door to be opened while remaining attached to the body of the device.